Data is often a hidden and fragmented entity on the web. Even the largest web publishers, despite having robust profiles of their user's behavior on their site, often fail to capture the context of user's behavior on other sites across the web. Publishers and advertisers have historically been discouraged from sharing their data because of issues such as a lack of a marketplace-determined dollar value for their data, difficulty in buying and selling data, and sensitivity to consumer's privacy concerns. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention is directed.